


The Talk

by Deziac



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs to learn to take his own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I moved all the way across the country! This fanfic came from a friend's live stream! I promise I will work on my series soon! Thank you for being understanding!

Harvey stared at Mayor Lewis, almost ready to rip his thick curls out of his own head. “YOU TOLD HER WHAT?” He bellowed, the usually soft spoken man, his small soft eyes wide and seeming to flash. Lewis was mildly intimidated. 

“W….Well! What else am I supposed to tell a girl her age?” Lewis said stammering, while fiddling with hands. 

“Telling her she isn’t old enough for sex is one thing, but straight up telling her she’s not allowed to ever have sex is another!” His mustache twitched with his heavy breathing. 

“I panicked OK!.... Besides… I think you’re more qualified than anyone to talk about this stuff…” Lewis paced back and forth rubbing his own mustache. “Telling her about virginity and the rumors of the female orgasm….” Harvey froze, his angry eyes doused, and he had the most blank look on his face. The last time he had this look was his partner in med school, who just loved hearing his own voice. 

“I’ll take care of it, don’t you dare give any advice.” He said coldly, almost like a robot. He sat up, walking away, leaving Lewis with a chill down his back. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

The farmer squealed, clawing at the sheets, and squirming on Harvey’s lap. His large, firm hands held on to her ass check tightly, as three fingers were deep inside of her while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Due to the volume of her moans, he could tell she was getting close to her orgasm. He pulled his fingers out, a whine of protest heard as she punched his arm. “Not fair Harvey! I’m almost there!” He chuckled softly, rolling her to be flat on the bed. She got so greedy when it came to sex. 

“Oh hush, you’ll get what you want.” He unbuckled his belt, slowly pushing his pants and boxers down with a single hook of his thumb. The farmer eagerly eyed his erection as he leaned over on top of her, kissing her deeply as his eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. “Should I go in raw?” Her eyes lit up, nodding eagerly as she flung her legs around his hips. He fingered her softly to make sure she was properly lubricated, before thrusting cock into her, causing both of them to give a loud but low earthy growl. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Alex was mortified and red eared, staring at Harvey with much contempt. “I just wanted a sports physical!”  
“This is important, Alex.” Harvey said coolly, glancing over Alex’s physical. “So, it’s important, that unless you are trying for children or are using a long time partner, never have sex without a condom.” 

“Yes yes, I know that already!” Alex groaned in frustration, now covering his face with one of his hands. “Can we move back to the physical now?!”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Harvey felt the ropes tighten along with his erection, as the naked woman in front of him tugged the ropes slightly, her eyes wide with arousal. “H….Have you ever done this before Doc?” His brain told him she was talking and that he should respond, his eyes have been glued to her nude body. 

“Hmm? Oh!.. No actually. It’s kind of exciting isn’t it?” The farmer didn’t look so sure. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this….. W…..When we both don’t know what we’re doing?”

“I’ve done plenty of…. Research…” His eyes lit up mischievously as mad flashes of educational pornography flashed through his mind. “S...So…. I got the right candles… I measured the right distance….. Now do it.”

The farmer sighed, glancing at the equipment before nodding. She really wanted to try this out too… “OK…. The safe word is fisherman.”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Sebastian had fully closed up on him, his entire face including his ears red, staring blankly ahead, silently thinking that his entire life was over. “Sebastian, are you listening to me?” Harvey asked, peaking an eyebrow before shaking his head and deciding to continue. “When it comes to fetishes and the like, it’s best to start off with tamer things until you gain more confidence. There are up to 700 cases of fetish caused injuries. And that’s just Zuzu City alone. So work your way up to those things, alright?” He was pretty sure he didn’t get an answer, but he heard a ‘why me’ from somewhere. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆

The farmer and Harvey were laughing, having had a very nice date at the saloon. However, there were plenty of hints of dirty talk sprinkled around their conversation all night, and both of them couldn’t wait to get back to the farm house. They peppered their walk with kisses, sometimes a few seconds long but most of the time a little bit longer, his mustache tickling her upper lip, which by this point was conditioned in her to be arousing. With her tiny moans once in awhile, he was conditioned to start his arousal, so not so far from Marnie’s farm, they were kissing deeply on the dirt road. “H...Harvey…. Come on….we need to get home….”

Harvey sprinkled kisses up her neck, gently sliding a hand under her overalls and shirt. “Mmmm… I don’t think I can make it that long….” The farmer gasped, her eyes starting to glaze over. 

“W….We can’t do it right here!! What if…… What if Marnie hears?” He bit her neck, sucking it softly, chuckling as he heard her trying to hold back her moan, making it sound like a long drawn out groan. 

“Isn’t it exciting? Be quite dear, we wouldn’t want Marnie to hear us~”

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Sam was staring at Harvey, stunned, his face a feverish bright pink. “No no no! I would never! I haven’t even seen boobs before, ugh!!” Harvey shook his head slowly. 

“Well, better to be prepared then caught off guard.” Sam groaned and running his fingers through his hair. “No, make sure that you have a safe environment to engage in sexual contact in. Not in the middle of the woods or on an abandoned dirty mattress or anything. In your room or somewhere sanitary is much preferred.”

“This is so lame…” Sam groaned, looking up at the clinic ceiling.

★☆★☆★☆★☆ 

The farmer couldn’t handle it anymore. Today she was told to stay still, and not to move, and she regretted agreeing to listen to his commands. She must of had two orgasms, to the point she couldn't see straight anymore, and he kept on going with no sign of stopping. His tongue flicked over her clit again, giving another small suck, enjoying her juices flowing into his mouth and the sounds that were caressing his ear.He wanted her so badly, he wanted to be inside, but he promised to eat her from when the sun was high in the sky until the sky was hiding behind the night. Then…. He would ravage her. “P...Please Harvey…. I need you so badly…. I feel so empty inside……” He gave a soft nibble on one of her folds, causing a pleasant loud reaction from her, replacing his tongue with his fingers for just a little bit.

“Sorry dear, this is for blowing me all day under my desk at the clinic. I couldn’t keep myself together, especially in front of my customers. You’re just getting your punishment, learn to deal with it.” She responded with a whimper of arousal, before he continued his oral work, making her climax for the third time. 

★☆★☆★☆★☆ 

Elliot was surprisingly not embarrassed, but his face was twirling from disgust. “Can’t you use….. Nicer words? Everything you say makes it seem so…. Professional… And Boring. Sex is beautiful thing! Why not describe it?” Harvey simply raised his eyebrow at him, before shaking his head. “I feel bad for any woman you make love to, Harvey.” Elliott said sighing, leaning back in the chair and pushing his hair back. Elliot heard a small, devious chuckle, but he was pretty sure a sound like that would never come from him. It might of been one of those many creatures of the forest….

“Anyway, as I was saying, you can still get STDs from oral, so either refrain when having casual sex or obtain an oral damn for your partner's vaginal area. “

★☆★☆★☆★☆ 

The farmer took a heavy swig of water, before gazing out at the moonlight outside, taking note of the sweat beaded on her arms. She heard Harvey quietly napping in her bedroom,deciding to take a quick shower to cool off and then maybe some well deserved rest.

After the shower, she heard soft, heavy breathing from the room and what sounded like skin contact. When she peaked inside the room, she saw Harvey, still naked, pleasuring himself while sniffing her pillow, small growls and sighs of her name, her body heating up from the sight. Unknown to her, her reaction caused a soft inhale of breath, which made his glazed eyes look towards the door, squinting since he didn’t have his glasses on. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you’d be in the shower longer.” She couldn’t help but giggle, since he said it so matter of factually. She strolled into the room, purposely showing off as much of her body as possible. 

“It’s OK…. Boy you’re a dirty old man today.” He grunted at her, before sitting up, but enjoying the show silently. 

“I can’t help that I missed you when you went to the city. “ She strolled over, straddling his waist, breasts in his face.

“Mmmm, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were so helpless without me.” He sniffed her, before moving her breast with his face and taking a nipple into his mouth. The farmer gasped, leaning her neck back, as he slowly massaged her other breast. She rubbed herself against the base of his penis, leaving her wetness all over him. He groaned softly, nibbling softly in her nipples before pulling his head back.

“Care for another round?”

“Oh would I….” She whispered breathlessly, only to feel herself get pinned to the bed. He rubbed his dick on her clit, leaving traces of pre-cum to mix with her man made lube,before slowly pushing himself inside her, but not all the way. “Harvey! Hurry up! Stop teasing!” He made a small humming noise, before taking himself out and and prodding at her back door entrance.

Her eyes went wide, staring at him as he stared back, clearly asking the question. She blushed, eyeing the nightstand next to the bed, as he eagerly leaned over to grab the lube, grinning so widely his teeth shone in the moonlight. 

“There are condo-” She began.

“Fuck that.” He muttered, causing her to blink She has never heard him curse before. 

“B-But!” Her speech was interrupted, as a cold, gooey finger went inside her ass, making her yell out in surprise, but also mild arousal. He chuckled lowly, skittering kisses on her chin. 

“The doctor is making a house call~”

★☆★☆★☆★☆ 

“And so, even when you’re doing anal, there is still risk for STDs. So use a condom when doing Anal.” Shane sniffed, scratching his scruff.

“Are we done yet? Am I going to die?” Harvey blinked, expecting some sort of reaction and not just… None at all. “Uhm, no, you’re going to cut back on the junk food and booze, and make sure you have protected sex.”

“You too, considering I know you’re more riskier than the both of us.”

He got up, and walked out of room, with Harvey confused and a feeling a little stalked.

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual trying to write smut Hahaha! Why would they???


End file.
